No apostar con los sentimientos
by asukasoad
Summary: ¡No vayas a hacer ninguna estupidez en mi ausencia pequeño hermano, porque lo lamentarás, y mucho menos una apuesta! Nunca hay que apostar con los sentimientos, porque todo te puede salir al revés, te lo digo por experiencia propia.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no al genial Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es completamente mía (al fin).

**Título**: No apostar con los sentimientos.

**Summary: **_¡No vayas a hacer ninguna estupidez en mi ausencia pequeño hermano, porque lo lamentarás, y mucho menos una apuesta! Nunca hay que apostar con los sentimientos, porque todo te puede salir al revés, te lo digo por experiencia propia._ Definitivamente Uchiha Sasuke aprendió la lección…¡y de qué manera!

**Pareja:** SasuSaku

**Fiction Ranking:** T, mayores de 13 años

**Advertencias:** Lime y Posible Ooc (no estoy segura)

**Número de palabras:** 3043 (palabras más palabras menos)

**Notas:** Cambio de escena (* * * * *)

(OS) Escrito para el primer concurso de One-shot del grupo Esposas de Sasuke Uchiha, "Letras de una Uchiha".

* * *

><p><strong>NO APOSTAR CON LOS SENTIMIENTOS<strong>

**(asukasoad)**

* * *

><p>Sasuke era de los tipos que lo tenían todo: inteligencia, dinero y una suerte envidiable con las chicas, pero un día su suerte cambió cuando se encontró con una muchacha que era indiferente a su encanto y cometió el peor error de su vida…apostar…<p>

–A que no consigues llevártela a la cama en un mes– le dijo Naruto…si, su rubio y odioso amigo que no sabe cuando mantener la boca cerrada.

–Para mí nada es imposible, y Sakura no será la excepción. Además, ya tengo un plan y estoy seguro que no fallará – y ahora mismo empiezo…¡Maldición!, ¿Cómo es posible que haya caído en la provocación de Naruto?

* * *

><p>Una joven de cabellos rosas iba en dirección a su casa, cuando de pronto tres maleantes aparecen frente a ella…<p>

–¡Pero qué hermosa muchachita!, contigo nos divertiremos un rato– dijo uno de los tipos y de pronto agarran desprevenida a la pelirrosa..

–¡Suéltame degenerado!, ¿Cómo se atreves? –

Sakura empezó a forcejear con ellos, pero eran tres contra uno, no tenía muchas posibilidades, pero igual lo intentó, hasta que de pronto apareció su salvador.

–¡Suéltenla! Acaso ella no les dijo que la dejaran en paz!–, eso es lo que dijo un muchacho y al cual Sakura recordaba vagamente…Sasuke creo que era su nombre, se dijo ella.

–Y tu niño bonito…que harás contra n….–

Sasuke se acercó a uno de ellos y lo agarró a golpes, los otros dos decidieron ayudar a su cómplice pero fue en vano, uno a uno fueron cayendo hasta quedar inconscientes.

Después de acabar con los maleantes, Sasuke se acerca a la pelirrosa y le pregunta:

–¿Te encuentras bien?–

Ella aún perturbada por aquella escena, le responde:

–Si, no te preocupes–, pero ¿cómo le hiciste?, por un momento pensé que ellos acabarían contigo, –vaya, gracias por el voto de confianza– dijo sarcásticamente Sasuke.

–Disculpa, pero yo aún sigo algo aturdida por lo sucedido– era cierto, Sakura estaba aturdida pero no necesariamente por lo sucedido, sino porque se dio cuenta que ese chico que le ayudó era muy atractivo…

–Bueno, me tengo que ir, gracias nuevamente, nos vemos…por cierto ¿cuál es tu nombre? – no podía quedarse con la duda, quería saber cómo se llamaba.

El pelinegro se sorprendió por la pregunta, ya que el daba por sentado que ella sabría quien era, pero al parecer había alguien que no sabía de su fama…un punto a su favor…

–Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke….¿y tu eres?

–Sakura Haruno, gusto en conocerte, aunque haya sido en estas circunstancias…me despido…nos vemos– y se fue corriendo, por otro lado Sasuke se acercó a los maleantes que aún estaban "inconscientes"…

–¿Y jefe que tal nuestra actuación?- dijo uno de ellos.

–Hn–

–Ok, ya entendimos, cualquier otro trabajito nos avisa–

Sasuke después de pagarle a esos "delincuentes", se fue…su plan había salido a la perfección, ya consiguió su primer objetivo, hablar con Sakura y quedar bien con ella, el siguiente paso era conquistarla…y no pararía hasta hacerla suya.

* * *

><p>Y desde aquel "incidente", Sakura y Sasuke empezaron a frecuentarse más seguido, qué casualidad que siempre se encontraban en algún lugar, si no era en la escuela, era camino a casa y por supuesto que el pelinegro no desaprovechó su oportunidad e invitó a Sakura a tomar un café juntos, después fueron salidas al parque o al cine, hasta que un día Sasuke le "confesó" a Sakura sus sentimientos…ella como es lógico después de haber sido "salvada" empezó a sentir más que agradecimiento, sintió que se estaba enamorando de aquel muchacho que le ayudó desinteresadamente…si supiera…<p>

-Y Sasuke, ya falta una semana para que acabe el plazo, veo que has tenido cierto avance con Sakura pero aún nada de nada…¿o me equivoco? – Naruto empezó a fastidiar a Sasuke. –Ya falta poco, como te habrás dado cuenta ya somos "novios" y está a punto de ceder, así que tú ya deberás tener listo mi dinero al igual que Deidara y Suigetsu-.

–Te ves muy confiado Sasuke, ¿tan fácil fue? – preguntó Suigetsu, porque en verdad tenía curiosidad por saber cómo lo hizo, ya que aquella pelirrosa no era una muchacha a la que podían catalogar de "fácil", todo lo contrario, una muchacha honesta, con buenas calificaciones y sobre todo muy madura para su edad, aún no se explicaba que pudo haber hecho Sasuke para convencerla, a menos que usara trampa…pero Uchiha no se rebajaría a ello ¿o sí?

* * *

><p>Después de su salida acostumbrada al cine, Sasuke decidió que era el momento preciso para llevar a cabo su plan y ganar la apuesta, por ello decidió llevar a Sakura a su departamento (aprovechando que su hermano mayor estaba de viaje) con el pretexto de revisar unos apuntes de un trabajo que tenía que entregar en la escuela.<p>

–Sabes, no era necesario que yo viniera aquí contigo, mañana podrías haberlo llevado a la escuela y lo revisaba–, es lo que le decía la pelirrosa, ella no quería ser desconfiada con su novio, pero algo le decía que había gato encerrado.

–Porqué no te pones cómoda, vuelvo enseguida–, Sasuke decidió ir a su cuarto, buscar los apuntes que había preparado con anticipación, porque sabía perfectamente que su "novia" era algo desconfiada, pero todo era parte de su plan, nada podía fallar.

–Aquí está, revísalo y dime que tal está–, le entregó los apuntes a la pelirrosa quien se encontraba sentada en unos de los cómodos sofás del departamento del pelinegro, acto seguido, decidió sentarse a su lado y empezó a repartir besos en el cuello de la pelirrosa.

Sakura no podía concentrarse en lo que leía, Sasuke sí que estaba extraño, primero le trae los apuntes, después empieza a besarle el cuello mientras le masajeaba los hombros, poco a poco empieza a bajar las manos hasta acariciarle las piernas y finalmente le hace girar para empezar a besarle los labios, Sakura terminó soltando los apuntes logrando así corresponder al beso, pero decidió que esta situación podría salirse de sus manos ya que empezó a sentir una mano en su pecho y otra que le quería desabotonar la blusa; sin pensarlo más se separó de Sasuke y le increpó:

–¿Qué pretendes Sasuke?, me trajiste aquí para que lea los apuntes o para otra cosa, cuando empezamos te dije claramente que a mí no me gustan las segundas intenciones, si quieres algo de mí dímelo ahora mismo o me marcho–.

–Quiero que hagamos el amor–, así de contundente fue la respuesta de Sasuke, se dio cuenta que con Sakura no podría irse por las ramas, por eso decidió decirle de golpe, sin anestesia lo que quería de ella. –Yo se que tú también quieres lo mismo, así que porqué no aprovechamos que estamos aquí–

–Ya veo, pues conmigo te equivocaste; apenas nos conocemos, no tenemos ni un mes de relación y ya quieres acostarte conmigo–. Sakura no creía lo que Sasuke le había pedido.

–Es cierto que no tenemos ni un mes pero también es cierto que te amo y quiero demostrártelo, eres la primera chica que en verdad me interesa, la que en poco tiempo me mostró lo que es el verdadero amor–, Sasuke se sentía demasiado cursi, porque para un Uchiha es molesto mostrar sus sentimientos, aunque éstos fueran falsos, igual se sentía algo humillado, más aún convencer a una chica a que se acueste con él, cuando eran ellas las que se le tiraban encima al pelinegro, pero Sakura era diferente, eso lo sabía perfectamente, por eso aceptó el reto, así demostraba que ninguna chica era imposible de conseguir y ganaba un dinero extra.

Sakura se sintió primero molesta y después algo conmovida por lo que escuchó, porque ella sabía perfectamente que Sasuke no era el tipo de persona que demostrara sus sentimientos abiertamente, y menos que le confesara que la amaba…estaba confundida.

–Yo…no creo poder continuar con esto Sasuke, lo lamento, mañana hablamos- sin decir más Sakura salió del departamento.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Sasuke estaba de un humor terrible, el plan no le salió como él pensaba, estaba en verdad molesto, ¿Cómo era posible que aquella molesta pelirrosa se haya escapado de sus garras? ¿Qué falló? ¿No fue tan convincente como pensó?, en fin, se le acababa el tiempo, quedaban dos días para que se acabe la apuesta y parecía que todo iría mal; para colmo de males Sakura no hizo acto de presencia, ¿acaso pensaba huir de él?, en fin, tendría que buscarla a su casa más tarde y terminar lo que habían empezado en su departamento, porque no solamente estaba molesto y frustrado porque ella no quiso acostarse con él lo cual significaba que perdería la apuesta, sino también porque se dio cuenta que no le gustaba sentir que ella lo rechazase de esa forma, su mente era un caos y su corazón sentía confusión.<p>

Suigetsu y Naruto se dieron cuenta que algo no andaba bien con Sasuke, seguro es la apuesta, pensó Naruto; y a Suigetsu se le ocurrió una forma de animar a su amigo…una fiesta en el departamento de Sasuke…claro, tendría que ser sorpresa, porque él no permitiría aquello.

* * *

><p>Sakura no quiso ver a Sasuke en todo el día, no contestó sus llamadas y no asistió a la escuela para no enfrentarse a él, pero lo más complicado para ella, no quería admitir que le había dolido rechazar a Sasuke más de lo que imaginó, porque ella sí quería estar con él también, pero tenía miedo, miedo a que todo se terminara después de estar juntos, porque ella conocía la fama de Sasuke, esa fama de mujeriego no se le quitaba con nada, la fama de usar a las chicas hasta que se aburría de ellas, Sakura no quería ser una más en su lista, aunque tenía en título de "novia", pues eso no era una garantía para ella.<p>

–Vamos Sakura, no podemos seguir con este dilema, ¿acaso no amas a Sasuke lo suficiente como para confiar en él?, eso era lo que se preguntaba, entonces con determinación decidió hacer algo que no pensaba, ir por él.

Acababa de llegar al departamento de Sasuke con la intensión de darle una sorpresa…pero la sorpresa se la llevó ella:

-¿Qué es todo este alboroto? – preguntó a la persona que le abrió la puerta.

-¡Oh…Sakura!, no te esperábamos, pero seguramente a Sasuke le dará gusto verte aquí, pasa–, es lo que le dijo un rubio, si no mal recordaba, su nombre era Naruto.

Sakura no esperó más y cuando estuvo a punto de entrar al cuarto del pelinegro escuchó algo que no pudo creer si alguien se lo hubiese contado:

–…más tarde iré a ver a Sakura y cumpliré con mi parte de la apuesta, mañana a primera hora ustedes deben ya de haber depositado el dinero que acordamos– es lo que dijo Sasuke, sin saber que Sakura había escuchado aquella conversación y para rematarla…–Por supuesto amigo, si cumples así lo haremos– dijo otro rubio al cual sí conocía, Deidara, entonces todo empezó a encajar, las supuestas palabras de "amor", la "casualidad" de cómo se conocieron, la insistencia para que se acostaran, ¡Todo por una maldita apuesta!

–Pero antes, ¿Porque no te diviertes un rato conmigo cariño?– dijo Karin, una de las tantas "amiguitas" que Sasuke tenía para "satisfacerlo" cuando lo necesitara, y sin más le dio un beso en los labios…

Sakura no soportó más y se fue del departamento, sin percatarse que alguien se había dado cuenta de su presencia, y no hablamos de Naruto, el cual estaba ebrio y no se acordaría de nada, sino de Suigetsu, que lo vio todo, pero no dijo nada, porque algo le decía que Sakura se había enterado de la apuesta, lo que significaba…que Sasuke perdería…

–¿Cómo es posible que estuve a punto de bajar la guardia con ese mujeriego? ¿Cómo pude creer en las palabras que me dijo?, ¡qué idiota he sido!– Sakura se recriminaba con lágrimas en los ojos mientras salía de aquel lugar. –Pero esto no se queda así, vas a saber quién es en realidad Sakura Haruno– tal vez fuera generosa, amable, gentil, y tuviera más cualidades, pero también tenía un defecto…era rencorosa con los que le hacían daño. Decidida a no darle gusto a Sasuke, encontró una salida:

–¿Gaara?, necesito tu ayuda!–…

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Sasuke, muy molesto lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Sakura en la escuela para saber porqué rayos no estaba en su casa, él sabía perfectamente que los padres de la pelirrosa estaban de viaje y ella vivía sola, estaba muy enojado y a la vez preocupado porque ella no se apareció en toda la noche, y eso que él estuvo esperándole hasta muy altas horas de la noche, llamó a las amigas de su novia pero ninguna supo darle razón de ella, la apuesta ya ni le importaba, solo quería saber donde estaba ella…pero ni se imaginó lo que estaba a punto de presenciar…<p>

Muy enojado se acercó a la pareja y les increpó:

–¿Qué significa esto?– Sasuke no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, simplemente no lo creía, Sakura, la chica que supuestamente era la más sensata y correcta, la única que logró entrar a su corazón estaba besando a otro.

–Simplemente estaba dando mi respuesta a Gaara, finalmente decidí aceptar ser su novia, lo siento Sasuke, pero lo nuestro nunca hubiera funcionado, porque yo lo amo y tú solo lograste que aclarara mis sentimientos–

Cuando sasuke quiso exigir una explicación, Sakura tomó de la mano a Gaara y se fue…

Naruto y Deidara que también habían presenciado la escena, se acercaron a Sasuke: –¿No que ya la tenías comiendo de tu mano? – Dijo Deidara y Naruto no se quedó atrás –Sasuke, finalmente perdiste la apuesta, porque no creo que ella se haya acostado contigo y besado con otro en pocas horas…¿o me equivoco? Y por lo que veo vinieron juntos a la escuela…tal vez Gaara logró lo que el gran Sasuke Uchiha no pudo…acostarse con Sak…

Naruto no pudo continuar con su discurso, ya que recibió un puñetazo cortesía de un enojado y molesto Sasuke, el cual no dijo nada y simplemente se marchó.

A Sasuke no le importaba mucho haber perdido la apuesta, lo que no entendía es ¿Cómo rayos Sakura le engañó con Gaara? ¿Qué era aquello que sintió cuando los vio juntos?, más que celos lo que sintió es dolor, el saber que había perdido algo.

* * *

><p>Suigetsu observó a Sasuke y se dio cuenta que él estaba extraño, demasiado extraño para su gusto, así que decidió intervenir:<p>

–¿Sabías que Sakura fue ayer a tu departamento y que Naruto la dejó entrar?- Sasuke Se detuvo apenas escuchó lo que le dijo su amigo, ¿Qué Sakura lo visitó? ¿A qué hora? ¿No será que…?

–Sí Sasuke, es lo mismo que estás pensando, Sakura fue a tu cuarto, yo vi cuando ella salió con lágrimas en los ojos muy deprisa, si no te dije nada antes es porque al rato saliste tú, pensé que habías ido tras ella, no imaginé que me había equivocado.

Ahora entendía la actitud de Sakura, que llegara con Gaara y no solo eso, que lo besara, lo hizo porque ella también se sintió dolida, tenía que aclarar la situación de una vez por todas, tenía que decirle que apostar fue un error, que en verdad la amaba, esta vez haría las cosas bien.

* * *

><p>–¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer? ¿No crees que es una medida demasiado radical, ya Sasuke piensa que somos novios, y ahora decides irte? La verdad no entiendo lo que quieres hacer Sakura–, y era cierto, Gaara no entendía porque Sakura decidía marcharse.<p>

-Agradezco tu ayuda, en verdad, pero me voy no solamente porque Sasuke me haga engañado de esa forma, sino porque mis padres están en Londres y consiguieron la beca para que estudiara medicina, tu sabes que ese es mi mayor sueño, lo de Sasuke lo superaré, no te preocupes amigo y gracias por todo– Sakura se despedía de Gaara en el aeropuerto y se marchaba para no volver más…

* * *

><p>Después de buscar a Sakura en su casa y ver que no asistía a clases, Sasuke se empezó a preocupar de verdad, aunque le pareció raro que el supuesto "novio" de la pelirrosa estuviera tan tranquilo asistiendo a clases. Un día no aguantó más y lo encaró:<p>

–Te ves tan tranquilo sin Sakura por aquí–, ¿Dónde está ella que no aparece?

Gaara no tenía intenciones de hablar con Sasuke, quería darle una paliza por lo que le hizo a su amiga, pero tuvo una mejor idea:

–¿Te importa en verdad saber de ella?, pierdes tu tiempo, aunque la busques no la encontrarás….ella se fue a Londres la semana pasada.

Sasuke no podía creer lo que Gaara le acababa de decir:

–¿Qué?, ¡No es posible!, ella no pudo haberse ido a Inglaterra y de esa forma…tengo que hablar con ella, tengo que explicarle lo que en verdad ha sucedido–.

–¿Explicarle?, no hay nada que explicar, además no te creas lo suficientemente importante para ella, Sakura tiene prioridades y definitivamente tú no figuras en ellas, así que sigue tu camino y déjala en paz–

Sasuke ya no escuchaba lo que Gaara le decía, empezó a caminar sin rumbo, se sentía ¿dolido? ¿triste?, peor que eso, sintió como si lo hubiera aplastado un camión, sintió su corazón partirse en mil pedazos, se sintió morir, finalmente entendió lo que su hermano Itachi le dijo antes de irse: _¡No vayas a hacer ninguna estupidez en mi ausencia pequeño hermano, porque lo lamentarás, y mucho menos una apuesta! Nunca hay que apostar con los sentimientos, porque todo te puede salir al revés, te lo digo por experiencia propia._

Definitivamente Uchiha Sasuke aprendió la lección…¡y de qué manera!

Pero no volvería a cometer otro error, iría por ella, le suplicaría y rogaría hasta que le perdonase, porque él también sería capaz de perder su orgullo por obtener el perdón de la única chica a la que llegó a amar. 

**FIN**

* * *

><p>¡No puedo creerlo!…al fin terminé mi primer one-shot (y al fin lo pude publicar), sí que me ha costado hacerlo, sobretodo porque esta semana ha sido complicada para mí, he tenido tanto trabajo que no tenía tiempo para nada, y para completar el reto he tenido que retrasar un trabajo que era para el martes, porque yo creo en algo: ¡Cumple lo que promete, cueste lo que cueste! Y sí que me ha costado, espero que sea de su agrado y sino pues acepto tomatazos también, así haré una buena ensalada…un agradecimiento especial a Reishike la creadora de ese maravilloso foro "Esposas de Sasuke Uchiha", porque si ella no me hubiera preguntado que tal iba mi historia no la hubiera terminado…salu2.<p> 


End file.
